do not go gentle into that good night
by burnouts
Summary: Ever since they were young, Kitty has always taken what Marley wanted. Now, ten years later, Jake Puckerman is no exception. The only thing is, Marley Rose isn't going to go out without a fight this time. -AU, Marley/Jake, hints of Jake/Kitty, and a lot of Marley/Kitty-rivalry.


**note(s): **the title is from the poem of the same name _do not go gentle into that good night _by _dylan thomas_

* * *

**do not go gentle into that good night  
**because their words had forked no lightning they  
do not go gentle into that good night  
_dylan thomas_

* * *

_prologue_

Marley Rose was six years old when she met Kitty. They were in the same first grade class, and had been assigned seats next to each other. Marley smiled and offered the small blonde girl one of her hands, but she just blinked at the pale hand Marley was holding out, before rolling her eyes.

"You're stupid if you think I'm going to touch _you." _

Marley was shocked. Never in her six years of life, had she ever met someone so rude. She hadn't been sure of what to say, so she just nodded thickly at the blonde and turned around to face the front of the class room in her desk.

It was that very day, when school ended, that her whole life turned upside down. That was the day that her mother met Kitty's father.

* * *

"We're getting married!" There was sheer joy on Marlene's mom's face as she wiggled the diamond ring in eight year old Kitty and Marley's faces. Kitty and Marley, whom never agreed on anything, seemed to agree that this was _not _good.

Sure, their parents had been dating for nearly two years, and they really should have seen this coming, but honestly, it was one of those things that they had always hoped would go away. But it wasn't going away, and suddenly everything was all too real.

When they parents were still dating, they hadn't ever had to see each other, except in school, where Kitty would bully Marley relentlessly. But now that was about to all change, and the thought that her safe haven was about to be disturbed made Marley's stomach churn.

"You can't!" Kitty protested, scowling. Marley thought she looked about two seconds away from stomping her feet, or maybe even crying. Marley couldn't help but roll her eyes at the other girl. "Grow up," she wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut.

She understood though. The idea of the two of them living underneath the same roof, sharing a kitchen table, fighting over the remote; it was just as horrifying for Marley as it was for Kitty, but the only thing was, Marley was a selfless person, and if this would make her mother happy, then she'd go with it.

"I'm very happy for you both," Marley managed to smile, and Kitty shot Marley a dirty look like, "what do you think you're doing?" She didn't comment vocally, though, for which Marley was grateful. She could only take so much today.

"Have you set a date?" Kitty managed, still looking like she'd throw up. To anyone else, it would look like Kitty was trying to show _some _interest for her father, but Marley knew she was only asking on a purely selfish level.

"We're thinking it'll be a summer wedding." Kitty's father said, smiling widely as he held Marley's mom's hand in his. Marley had to look away. This wasn't what she had planned, it wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't. Her father was suppose to come back, was suppose to sweep her mom off her feet, then they'd be a happy family again.

"That's... great." Marley managed, taking a deep breath. Who was she kidding? Her dad left seven years ago, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

"This is awful!" Kitty complained to Marley's mother, and soon to be her step-mother - the thought made Marley wince slightly - "this dress makes my arms itch," she complained, tugging at the short lace sleeves of her dress.

Marley's mom looked at Kitty in sympathy, "you should have said something when we were still trying the dresses on, sweetheart."

Marley turned her head away from the two of them, knowing for a fact that the sleeves weren't itchy at all. She would know, she was wearing the same exact dress as Kitty. Just the thought that this day would be documented in photographs made Marley frown. She just knew they would be made stand side-by-side for a photo. Marley didn't want to share a photograph with Kitty, and she sure didn't want to share a home with her, but it seemed as if she had no choice.

When the music started, Marley's mom gave both of the girls a big smile, before they all had to line up to walk down the isle, towards the impending doom also known as Marley's mom and Kitty's dad's wedding.

Marley was being made walk side-by-side with Kitty, and she could just tell that the other girl was up to something as the music started and they started walking down the isle ahead of the rest of the wedding party, with the bride's maids and groomsmen starting to walk behind them.

Sure enough, Marley's worst fears were conformed when Kitty stepped on the tail of her dress. It was long and white, and dragged the ground and Kitty placed her large foot on the front of it, causing Marley to stumble and fall, crushing the flowers in her hands underneath her.

Kitty smirked and squatted down next to Marley, with the whole wedding watching, though Marley was convinced no one had been able to tell that it was Kitty that caused Marley to trip. "This is just the beginning, _sis," _she had hissed, before standing and starting back down the isle, leaving Marley to stand up and stumble after her, crushed flowers in hand and her entire face a bright red.

What had her mother gotten Marley into?

* * *

**note(s): **the next chapter should be up within the next two-three days. :) review, please! i'd love to know what you guys think of this!


End file.
